A standard bottle- and can-filling machine is seen in German Utility Model No. 7,012,174, whose entire disclosure is herewith incorporated by reference. Such a machine moves the bottles after filling them by means of a star wheel which feeds them directly to a capping carrousel. Filled cans are fed from this star wheel to a feed auger which passes them to a conveyor chain that passed them in turn to a closing machine.
The main problems with such a machine is that the feed auger for the cans that is arranged upstream of the feed chain for the bottles must be moved out of the way when switching from a run of cans to a run of bottles. The feed auger otherwise is in the way of the bottles going to the capping machine.